


But

by Ciacconne



Series: Explore verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” </p><p>It was Hinata who had asked that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But

**Author's Note:**

> **But**  
>  HQ!! PG13. Kageyama/Hinata. 500+ words. Sorry guys, I haven’t written anything longer than a drabble in a year. For the Kagehina prompt thingie, week 1: “But, I love you.”

  “Why?”  
  
    It was Hinata who had asked that question. Really, it should have been the other way around. He’d known Hinata had a crush on him and was half-expecting him to blurt it out one of these days, but things didn’t turn out that way.  
  
    It was night time. The air was crisp and clean. The two had just finished their latest practice session and Kageyama, in one of his rare, soft moments, had complimented Hinata on his latest spike, except he was the one who had blurted it all out, spouting some stupid sentimental crap about how he appreciated Hinata’s company a little more than a close friend would and now here they were, standing across from each other at the entrance of the gym. Hinata was staring at him, utterly shocked by his confession.  
  
    “Just accept it, dammit!” Kageyama snapped. He resisted the urge to hit him. Fucking stupid Hinata was getting into one of those rare moments now too, his eyes glazed over, the tension between them, usually subdued by the solid steel-like strength of their friendship, was now crackling like fire.  
  
    “I do, but I just want to know why,” Hinata repeated, crossing his arms. He was smiling smugly. Kageyama couldn’t escape him now.  
  
    Kageyama let out an irritated scoff and raked a hand through his hair out of frustration. He wanted to pull Hinata into his arms and strangle him at the same time. He _should_ do both. That could be done, right?  
  
    “You suck at a lot of things in volleyball,” Kageyama began, which earned a “Hey!” of protest from the shorter boy, but before Hinata could jump on him, he cut him off and held up his hand to shut him up, “actually, you _really_ still suck at it and fuck, you really piss me off because you’re the only other person who’s like me, who brings out the best in me and that’s just wrong, but,” he paused, taking a step closer to the boy now. Instinctively, Hinata took a step back. “It’s _because_ of that, that I love you.”  
  
    The first option won him out. He reached for Hinata and wrapped his arms around his waist. He held Hinata close to him and breathed into his orange hair. Feeling the warmth of this slim, athletic body was so calming, his frustration seeping away.  

     Hinata didn’t struggle and let himself be held for what seemed like an eternity. Then he pulled away and stared up at Kageyama. He smiled again, his smile as brilliant as the sun and said, “Okay.”  
      
    “Finally,” Kageyama whispered and claimed the boy’s mouth for his own in a tantalizing kiss.  
  
    End.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kind of abrupt, but it takes too much effort to write well. Sob. I am so sorry.


End file.
